


Side Stories to Liquid Passion

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So for all of those other pairings that had some fun while the events of Liquid Passion were taking place, this is their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Stories to Liquid Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, right now there's only one chapter but I have many more to write up and add on. Like KakaIru, GaaraNeji and if there was anyone you guys were wondering about just comment or send me a message.

“Yoshi! Sakura said Naruto agreed to come to the club so we don’t need to worry about anything… just to be ready to come by and pick them up on time!” Ino exclaimed to the brunette who had promptly turned towards the closet to find something to wear.

“I’m so happy that he agreed! I don’t know how we could have gotten him there otherwise.” Tenten stated as she began to sift through her clothes unhappily. 

She could not find anything to wear that was as sexy as what the other girls were wearing and she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. 

She had always felt as though she was never as sexy as the rest of the girls and occasionally the thought would occur to her.

Ino, already knowing what was going through the weapons specialists’ head frowned. 

Recalling what Temari told her before she left to cover Gaara’s duties while he was here for Naruto; she decided to reel this in before things turned upside down in the sand kunoichi’s absence.

Walking up to the brunette, she gently grabbed her chin and kissed her on those pouty lips that had been quivering in the attempt not to cry.

“You’re wrong Tenten, you are beautiful and sexy and you are our little china doll, have you forgotten? Have you forgotten how Temari and I ravished… worshipped…licked…suckled and loved your body? Hmm?” Ino said into her ear while sensually sliding her hands down to the firm ass that Temari possessed.

“Nnghh” Tenten moaned out as Ino gripped her ass, surprisingly it had been one of the places that her lovers could grab and make her wet in a heartbeat.   
She couldn’t even form words in response to what Ino told her. She felt Ino smirk with the moaned response she let out.

“You are so naughty doll, thinking those things when you hold the key to not one but two sexy kunoichi’s’ hearts who find you to be extremely sexual. How about a small demonstration, ne?” at that Ino pulled the kunoichi onto the bed and began undressing her, and undoing the binding around those perfect breasts. 

While they weren’t as big as hers or Temari’s they were still a handful and the perkiest of the trio.

Her skin was tan and toned from the training she did with her team, but her curves were still in place. Her hair was loose right now and it softened her features and with it spread around her head like that Ino couldn’t resist leaning down for a kiss. 

Ino slid her fingers around the back of her head and pulled her up for a deep searing kiss, their tongues dueling and lips moving against each other until they ran out of breath.

Shivering Tenten reached down between them to push Ino’s shorts off, and then to pull her shirt off. Ducking her head to the side of the pale flushed neck she began to suckle and nip at the sensitive spot on her lover’s throat. 

She knew that they had little time and she was feeling better already, realizing that what she had, few had and it was a gift.

Gasping at the euphoric sensation from her neck, Ino pushed the brunette down and pushed those thick thighs up and apart and leaning down began to lick the glistening slit that was the object of her attentions at the moment. 

She then began to circle her tongue around the entrance teasing the doll until she began to beg. She then led her tongue up higher to the swollen clit and wrapping her lips around it began to suck and wiggle her tongue on the tiny organ.

Tenten grabbed the long ponytail and used her other hand to push down on her lover’s head to try and keep her on that wondrous spot that was making her tremble in pre-orgasm. 

Ino promptly slid 3 fingers inside the tight, hot, wet, hole of her doll. 

Shuddering and convulsing Tenten squirted over her lovers face and the bed below her. 

Sitting up and releasing the listless leg, Ino licked her lips and went to their “toy chest” and removed the aqua double ended jelly dildo that she had all intentions of using.

Even though she was still convulsing, Tenten turned onto her hands and knees allowing Ino to slide one end of the dildo into her, it glided in easily because of how wet her pussy still was.   
Ino got on her hands and knees as well but faced the opposite direction slid her end into her pussy as well. 

Her pussy had been throbbing from her core and feeling the toy nudge and ease a little inside her made her release a slightly relieved breath.

Together they slid down the toy until they bumped their asses back into each other. Grabbing the wireless remote, Ino turned the dial onto high and they earnestly fucked each other on the vibrating toy. 

They filled the room with loud moans and exultations of each other’s names. Feeling her pussy begin to convulse and her clit throbbing away Ino earnestly slid backwards smacking her ass against her dolls’, pressing their pussies as flush together as possible and shifting it around; then rotating her hips she began to shallowly thrust against the toy causing it to rub against the both of their g-spots.

The tingling sensation that had blown from being on the edge of a full body orgasm erupted for the both of them. Ino came with her pussy convulsing around the toy and her head thrown back and body shivering, her nipples hard and as dark as raspberries on her chest. 

Tenten came again with her shoulders slumped down to the bed and her ass up high against Ino’s squirting out and gushing until it ran down her thighs freely onto their bed and down Ino’s thigh as well, her clit jumping and her nipples rock hard and sore.

As they both slid off of the toy, they glanced at the clock and groaned at the realization that they only had an hour left to get ready.  
   
**********

“Wow, you guys look so hot!” Sakura exclaimed when she saw the duo.  
“Ahhhh Thank you Sakura, so do you and Hinata!” Tenten responded holding her purse tightly in front of her short dress.

They had ended up picking out a dress that Tenten had worn on their first night at a BDSM club they were now members of with Temari as their Master. 

It was where her nickname originated from and it had made Tenten feel foolish over her earlier thoughts when they found the dress and had gotten ready.

Smiling at her lover, Tenten realized she indeed had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we women often forget how beautiful we are. We often compare ourselves to other women, we compare ourselves to what the media paints as what's beautiful and we forget that we all are in our own ways. 
> 
> Comment and kudo if you liked or just wanted to request anything about a couple you want the spotlight on.


End file.
